psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsykJames/The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis Weeks 2-3
The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis Weeks 2-3 Temperature Manipulation For this exercise you will need a glass of lukewarm water. Note it can only me lukewarm and a liitle warmer if you feel like you can handle it. Remember don't make it cold if it's too cold you may stunt your progress. Now, sit the glass down somewhere where it can sit peacefully and not be shaken or disturbed, then focus intently on the glass with your eyes open. You should be noticing alot of tiny "dots" moving around in the water. Thoese "dots" you see are actually molecules. This is pretty obvious but if you've ever wondered why you can literally reach through water it's because the molecular structure is extremely loose which is why the molecules you see are moving around so freely. '''Water - '''Okay, now that you're pretty well aquainted with the element you'll be working with it is now time for you to actually learn about how to freeze it so read on! Ok now that you understand how this works you can actually get to the good stuff so look at the glass again and see the molecules and slow them down with Micro-PK visualize them moving slower and slower and in time they actually will. If you want to record your results the you can try sticking your finger into the glass and trying to feel the difference in temperature but if you want to be really accurate then use a thermometer to see the difference. Eventually after training for a while you'll notice that the molecules are actually beginning to clump together, this is a very good sign and means that you are actually in the process of creating ice. That's all you really need to know as far as freezing water the challenge now is working on speed to next time time yourself and write down any increases or decreases you see. Next up is freezing thick and solid substances and even change the temperature in a cartain space (3ft-6ft of the initial target) darastically. '''Thick Substances - '''Okay so with thick substances you can't actually see the molecules, but that dosent mean you can't freeze them! The first thing you're going to do is pull Cryokinetic/Glaciokinetic energy from the universe using the technique featured in week one of this program or your own. Then make the energy fill the gel and expell any warmth nearby. For more effectiveness try pulling all of the warm or Pyrokinetic energy out of the substance you're trying to freeze. Now, on top of everything I just told you use Micro-PK to condense all of the molecules in the immediate area. This can be a tricky one but you can get it! '''Solid Surfaces - '''The first thing you're going to do is pull Cryokinetic/Glaciokinetic energy from the universe using the technique featured in week one of this program or your own. Then make it cover the surface of the surface you're trying to cool down. Now use Micro-PK to condense all of the molecules on the surface of the area you're colling down. '''Air - '''This one is really simple in fact I've already explained this multiple times. All you have to do is use Micro-PK to condense all of the molecules in the immediate area. That's all for now next time I'll have a surprise for you so stay tuned! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts